Sometimes you have to try again
by simplewispersofme
Summary: It's been two years since Aubrey and Stacie have broken up and haven't seen each other since. That is until now as Chloe and Aubrey have planned a Bella's retreat reunion. The two women have to spend a whole week together and start working through their issues but will they decide to be a couple again after all the heartbreak from the first time.
1. Chapter 1

"It's been two years Becs. I don't think I can see her again so soon." Stacie says falling onto the sofa at her friend's house.

"Oh my god, you're still in love with Aubrey? I'm not letting you get out of this. If I have to go you have to go. It's not going to be fun for either of us. Maybe when you see her again you'll finally be able to get over her." Beca says in response while making coffee for the two of them.

"Yeah tell me about it. Nothing I do gets me over her. Maybe I can avoid her the whole time." She says putting her head in her legs in frustration.

"You're going to ditch me as soon as you see Chloe again. You two always liked each other. You're toner for each other was obvious to all us Bella's." She says lifting her head and turning to where her friend was standing.

"Stace, you can't avoid her she's the one that planned this Bella's reunion. You haven't even tried being in a relationship with anyone since her. I don't have a toner for Chloe she's just a good friend. She's flirty that's just how she is. You've got three days before we leave for the retreat. You better get yourself together for seeing Aubrey again." The smaller brunette says as she hands Stacie a cup and sits next to her on the sofa. Both women staying quiet for a while just drinking their coffee.

"So were picking up Jessica on the drive down there right?" Stacie asks trying to think of something to end the silence.

"Yeah we are, we will be the first Bella's reunited before the retreat. Aubrey has the whole thing planned out." Beca says rolling her eyes that Aubrey would have it all planned out.

"I would expect any different from Bree." Stacie smiles slightly thinking about her ex-girlfriends obsession with having everything planned out.

"Can we watch a movie? Oh and order in a pizza. I'm gonna need something stronger than coffee too." Stacie says as she makes herself at home at Beca's curling up on the sofa.

"No to the movie, you know I hate them. Yes to pizza always and when do I not have alcohol in the house?" Beca's says glaring at her friend for suggesting a movie.

"Becs, you always fall asleep anyway. Fine let's find something on TV instead." She picks up the controller and flicks through the TV trying to find something she can watch.

The two brunettes sit watching a reality singing contest show, both judging everyone on it, eating the pizza they ordered and drinking lots of alcohol getting very drunk. Time had passed and Stacie eventually fell asleep on Beca's sofa.

The next day Stacie woke up with a hangover. Something she hadn't experienced in a while. She noticed Beca had already woken up and had gone. A tray had been placed on the table next to the sofa with coffee and a pill on it to help cure her hangover. She noticed the time and rushed out the house as soon as she finished her coffee using her key to lock the door behind her.

"Stacie, you're late again. You have to stop being late. I can't cover for you again. The boss is breathing down my neck waiting for you." A small blonde says when she spots Stacie entering the salon.

"Sorry Lisa, it's not gonna happen again I promise. I stayed at my friends last night. It is at the other end of the city. Have many people are waiting for me?" She asked rushing to the staff section at the end of the salon quickly to put her stuff down. As she comes back out she gets stopped in her tracks at who she see sitting in the waiting area. Her eyes froze not moving from the blonde in front of her.

"Stace, that's your first client for the day. She requested you. Annie has taken two of your other appointments from today as you were late, but this one refused and said she'd wait. Do you know her or something?" The small blonde says as she walks up to Stacie noticing she wasn't really listening to her and moves her eyes to where the tall blonde was sitting.

"Yeah, she's my ex-girlfriend." She says still not taking her eyes off her.

"Wait what, that's THE Aubrey you're always talking about? She's hot. Shame she's a heartbreaker. I'd still so do her." Lisa says eyeing up the woman in the room In front of them.

"Lisa, seriously? Yeah that is the Aubrey. We both better get to work I guess, the boss won't like us talking." Stacie says as she goes into the room and gets the form from the front desk that says what Aubrey wanted doing. Her heart racing as she approached the blonde not prepared nearly enough for seeing her again before the retreat in two days.

"Bree."

"Stace, hey how have you been? It's been so long." She says as she stands up and heads closer to Stacie.

"I've been good, working mostly. Yeah it's been two years." She says almost angrily to the blonde for being there. She leads her into the salon and shows her a seat opposite her.

Stacie starts to work on Aubrey's nails not saying anything to each other for a while.

"I miss you Stace. I know I messed up two years ago. I got afraid… I got afraid of us. Of everything we were becoming. I was afraid you were going to be the one to ruin it and I went and fucked it up instead. I'm sorry I hurt you so much. I regretted it right the way." Aubrey says pleading to get the brunette to finally listen to her.

"This isn't the place for this Bree. Yeah you did hurt me, you broke my heart. I hadn't let myself fall in love with anyone before you and I haven't since." She says not looking up at the blonde and staying focused on her job.

"Well do you get a break? Maybe we could go grab a coffee together and talk. I want everything to be okay between us before the retreat." Aubrey asks but with little hope she will get what she wants seeing how Stacie is acting around her. Stacie takes a while before she answers the blonde making the atmosphere between them really awkward.

"No I was late to work, so I won't get a break. I finish at 4 though, if you still want to grab a coffee then." She says as she finishes working on Aubrey's nails on one hand. She waits for her to give her the other one so she can continue working.

"Oh. Yes sure I can come back here at 4. I really want to talk we ended in such a bad place. Why were you late for work? She says changing the subject from their relationship knowing that Stacie wouldn't want to be talking about it anymore.

"I stayed at Beca's. It's over at the other end of the city. Took me ages to get home and I was late, I lost two clients already today. Last time I'm staying there when I have work the next day." Laughing at herself slightly at how stupid she sounded complaining about her life to her ex.

"Are you and Beca? She was cut off by Stacie before she could finish the question.

"No we're not. She's just my best friend. We were drinking and I passed out on her sofa. Why does that bother you if I was with her?" She asks looking up for the first time since she started working on Aubrey's nails.

"No it doesn't bother me. I was just curious, you sounded like you maybe were in a relationship with her. So are you with anyone?" Asking as she looks into the brunettes eyes who was staring into hers.

"No I'm not, I tried for a while but I gave up on relationships. What about you? Are you with anyone?" Moving her gaze and starting to work on Aubrey's other hand.

"Nope, I'm single. Since we broke up I couldn't be with anyone else. I hated myself for so long for what I did to you Stace."

"We'll talk about that later Bree. No bringing up our history while I'm trying to work. So how is law treating you?" Changing the subject from their past.

"It's going good; I was swamped with 5 massive cases all at the same time over the last few months. That's why I planned the retreat I needed a break. Chlo thought it would be a good idea to get all the Bella's together again. It's been too long since we all got together." She gave the brunette a smile even though it was ignored as she wasn't looking at the blonde.

"Wow, did you win the cases? It will be fun having all of us together again. I missed seeing everyone. Oh wait don't answer my first question I just remembered you can't ever talk about your cases. Sorry" she remembered when they were together she always used to quiz Aubrey on her cases but she would never tell her anything.

"Yeah we will have so much fun together, I have lots planned. There will be free time to do whatever we want to do also." After she says this she notices Stacie has now finished working on her nails, but has yet to let go of her hand.

"I'm done now; you can pay in there when you're ready. I'll see you at 4 right?" She asked as she finally let go of Aubrey's hand.

"Thank you Stacie, wow they look gorgeous." She says looking at her nails. "Yes of course you will. I'm looking forward to it. Would you rather go for dinner instead?" She asks courageously hoping that Stacie would want to.

"Sorry but no coffee is fine. I'll see you later I've got other clients waiting I've got to go." She says as she heads into the waiting room to talk to two people that were sitting in the waiting area. She leaves Aubrey alone she gets and goes through to pay then leaves the salon.

The day had passed by quicker than Stacie wanted it too. She looked up at the clock hanging on the wall and saw it said 3:45. She was in charge of closing up the salon that day. She started to put everything away ensuring that it was clean and tidy ready for the next day. She saw Aubrey through the window not surprised she was there earlier than planned. She checked all the doors but the one she was leaving from were locked ready. She grabbed her stuff and left to meet Aubrey taking in many deep breaths.

"Hey Bree, are you ready to go?" She said startling the blonde who hadn't noticed Stacie approach her.

"Hey Stace, yeah of course I'm ready. How was work?" She asked starting to walk to head to the coffee shop. She moves her hand next to Stacie's trying to bring herself to have the courage to hold it.

"It was good; I met my quota for the day still even though I was late. Where are we going? We just passed a coffee shop?" She says confused that they had walked by a shop a few doors down from where Stacie works.

"No we're not going there. Keep walking Stacie. I'm not telling you where we're going." She said grabbing Stacie's hand this time.

"Bree I'm not going to dinner with you. I already said no. Why can't we just go into that coffee shop? It's really nice in there." Turning her head back towards it, but not removing her hand from Aubrey's.

The two of them walked down the street holding hands the whole way there. When they arrive at a different coffee shop, Stacie realises that it's the same one they used to go to when they were a couple. She steps back away from Aubrey finally letting go of her hand.

"I thought coming here would be fun. We used to love it here Stace." She says as she opens the door to let Stacie go in first.

"Yes we did but when we were a couple Bree. I've not been able to come here since we broke up. It was too painful for me." She takes a seat exactly where they used to sit two years ago.

"Why did you do it Bree? If you were worried I was going to do it? Why couldn't you have just told me? Then you wouldn't have had to break my heart. I cried every night for so long Bree, you really hurt me. I'd still be a mess now if it wasn't for Beca convincing me to carry on without you. I've never felt so hurt before Bree. I never thought you would hurt me like that ever. I just don't." Tears streaming from her eyes as she says everything she had wanted to say for the past two years. She got cut off by her tears leaving Bree to answer her questions.

"Stacie I'm sorry, you don't know how sorry I really am. I don't know why I didn't say anything. I just got so scared and insecure at the thought of you doing it, that I fucked up and did it myself. I wish I hadn't ever done it Stace, I really do. I honestly regret it every day. I was heartbroken too I lost the one person in the world I loved the most. I hated myself for doing it. I still hate myself for doing that to you. If I could go back in time I would. I would have made sure that I didn't do it, that I let you know how I felt. We could still be together then. I miss you every day Stace is there any way we can work this out? I want to be with you again." She looks straight at the brunette before her both crying and looking into each other's eyes seeing pain and loss for each other.

"Maybe you should have believed in me more. That I loved you with all my heart and that I had no intention of ever cheating on you. You were the one I wanted Bree. I saw my future with you. It hurts me so much seeing you again after two years. Sitting hear listening to you begging for me to come back. I'm sorry but I can't do this I have to go. I don't know why I agreed to do this. It's too painful Bree."

Stacie gets up and leaves making Aubrey sit there alone crying at being rejected by her. The two women both feeling hurt by the way their relationship had ended. Neither of them understanding how the other truly felt about the break up or about exactly how the other feels.


	2. Chapter 2

"Stace, get up now were gonna be late getting Jessica. You've been moping around for two days. You won't talk to me. I have no fucking idea what's wrong with you. Can you just get up so we can go? I packed all your bags. Now move." The small brunette says trying to push the taller brunette out of her bed.

"Go without me Beca. I'm not going anymore, so go get Jessica and go." She says still not moving from her position on the bed.

"Nope Stace, not happening it's an all Bella's must come event. You are a Bella and you're coming weather you like it or not. Get your lazy ass out of bed now before I make you." Beca states in a very assertive tone.

Stacie finally decides to get up out of bed but only to go to the bathroom. She comes right back and gets into her bed again ignoring everything Beca just said to her.

"Fine, have it your way, stay here moping around all week feeling sorry for yourself. We will all have fun without you. Especially if you're gonna be like this. Honestly Stace it's like Aubrey broke your heart all over again. You've not seen her for two years; it's time to get over her." Beca walks out the room once she says this and goes into Stacie's kitchen and grabs a cup and fills it with water. She walks back in the bedroom and goes to Stacie's side and pours the water from the cup over her making her scream and jump up out of bed.

"Good you're out of bed now go get dressed were leaving in 10 minutes to get Jessica." Beca walks out the bedroom into the living room and sits on the couch waiting for Stacie to come out.

Fifteen minutes had come by Beca had been getting frustrated that the taller brunette had been taking so long to get ready.

"I'm done can we get this torture over with please." She says as she finally enters the living room.

The two girl leave and drive off to Jessica's both being silent, just listening to Beca's mixes that were being played. They pull up outside of Jessica's house waiting for her to come out so they can head to the retreat.

"What's wrong with you Stace? I know you don't wanna see Aubrey again but that doesn't explain your lazy ass staying in bed for two days." She says turning in the car to look at Stacie who was staring out the window.

"Why bother asking if you already know the answer? I don't want to see her again no. She showed up at my work the other day. I stupidly went for coffee with her, well sort of I ran out on her. It got too much for me Beca, now I don't know what to do. I just don't wanna go to this stupid retreat and be stuck with her all week." She says with slight tears coming down her face. Jessica approaches the car being bouncy and excited.

"Hey Stace, Becs." She says as she enters the car after putting her stuff in the trunk.

"Hey Jess." They both say in unison with each other.

Beca starts to drive off so they can head off to the retreat all three women not really saying much to each other. They arrive at the retreat after an hour and 30 minutes of driving from Jessica's house. Chloe sees them arrive and runs right over to them.

"Yeay you all made it. I was so worried you weren't going to come Stace. Aubrey told me what happened in the coffee shop. I'm so excited all the Bella's are now finally here. Our rooms are all ready just go to the guy at the desk give him you're last name and you'll get your room key. I'll catch up with you all later." Chloe says this to them really fast and then rushes off the second she finishes speaking being too busy to stop and talk.

"Okay what's up with her she's on a major high. They better have a bar here I need a drink. I'm gonna get my key and then find the bar. I'll see you guys later." The tall brunette says this and walks towards the desk to get her key.

"Name?" The receptionist says as he sees Stacie standing in front of him.

"Conrad" she stands there waiting impatiently as the man looks up on the computer what room she is in. He gets the key and gives it to her.

"Have a nice stay Miss Conrad" he says as she walks away from him.

Stacie finds her room and puts her stuff down on the bed. She sits down on the edge just thinking what she was going to do. A whole week with Aubrey was terrifying her. She had no idea what was planned or how much alone time Aubrey had planned for the two of them. She just wanted the week to be over. After a few minutes she decides to go explore the retreat and find some of the other Bella's who were all sitting outside on the decking area talking and drinking. Jessica spots her and waves her hand telling her to come and sit down with them.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late to the party. Why didn't anyone come and get me? I'm never the last one at a party you all know that." She says jokingly as she approaches the table and takes a seat next to Beca. Not realising the seat she took was facing Aubrey.

"I need a drink. Oh and keep them coming all night." She says to all of the girls as a general fact.

"Someone's looking to drink away her night" Amy said a few seats down from Stacie.

"It's the only way I'm gonna cope, so gimme a drink I'm dying here." She says back to Amy being over dramatic. All the girls knowing the reason she wanted to keep drinking.

Chloe and Jessica go to get drinks for all of the girls from the bar talking as they do.

"Stacie doesn't look very good today. She was crying in the car on the way here. Do you think she'd notice if we didn't get her any alcohol and said we did? I don't think she should be drinking tonight." Jessica says referring to how Stacie has been all day.

"Jess, you can't do that it's Stacie she would know. I have a plan to fix everything with her and Aubrey though. We need to get them alone together. Eventually they will talk and they will be back together. They are both miserable without each other. I've not seen Stacie since they broke up but I can already tell she is still in love with Bree. She's just too stubborn to take her back." Chloe says as the two of them grab drinks from the bar and start heading back to the table.

"Yeah, she is still in love with her. She hasn't moved on with anyone no matter who Beca and I set her up with. She just went back to the usual Stacie having sex with whoever he hunts for. So how are we gonna get them to be alone?" Jessica says while they are walking back to their table holding drinks in her hands.

"I'll tell you later." Chloe says placing the drinks on the table In front of the girls.

Time had passed and all the girls had been drinking throughout the night most of them getting drunk. They all started to head off to their rooms one by one eventually leaving Aubrey and Stacie alone at the table.

"I'm going to go too. You wanna walk with me Stace?" Aubrey says talking to the brunette for the first time since they got there.

"Yeah" was all Stacie responded with trying to get up but not being able to stand straight Aubrey links her arm into Stacie's trying to hold her up as they start walking back into the building. Waling silently together to the rooms.

"I love you Bree." Stacie says as they stop as they approach the corner near all the rooms.

"I love you too Stace, I never stopped loving you. God you're not gonna make it down to your room. Mines just here you can stay here tonight." She says as she notices Stacie almost collapsing on the floor outside her room. She opens her door and leads Stacie into her room. Shutting the door behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

Stacie woke up with an incredible headache unsure where she was. She looked round the room and could tell this was not her room. She noticed that she wasn't fully dressed and was just in her underwear in the bed. Her memory completely hazy really making her wish she knew what she had done the night before.

"Shit, what happened last night?" She says to herself as she starts to sit up in the bed she was in.

"Morning beautiful" The blonde says as she walks into the bedroom from her on suit bathroom. The confusion growing on Stacie's face at seeing Aubrey making her worry what she had done even more.

"Fuck Bree. What the hell am I doing in your room? What did we do? What did I say? Fuck this can't be good." Stacie says in confusion and anger in her voice as it gets louder as she talks.

"Calm down Stace. Nothing happened between us. You drank far too much last night. You couldn't stand and your room was too far away. So I just let you stay here for the night."

"Bree, are you sure I didn't say anything stupid? You know what I'm like when I drink loads." She said putting her face in her hands. Her head pounding from the amount she had to drink last night.

"Here take this it will make you feel better." Aubrey hands her a glass of water and a pill for her hangover. "You wanna go grab breakfast together? Soak up some of that alcohol, maybe we can talk?" She says sitting down on a chair in the corner of the room facing Stacie.

"Umm yeah I guess so, I'm really hungry. I'm gonna go to my room get ready first though. Maybe we can meet up in like 30 minutes?" She says as she gets out of the bed finding some of her clothes scattered on the floor.

"Bree what the hell, I thought you said nothing happened last night why are all my clothes all over room?" She says confused again and feeling lied to by the blonde.

"Stace, nothing happened honestly. Go get ready we will talk when you've gotten ready. I'll meet you down there." The blonde says getting up from the chair she was in to stand near the brunette.

"Fine, I won't be long. I'll see you down there." She says putting on last night's clothes and leaving Aubrey's room to start heading to her own.

She passes by some of the other Bella's on her way to her room, seeing them talking to each other but she ignores them not bothering to stop and talk to them. She enters her room and goes to take a quick shower before getting dressed and heading down to meet Aubrey.

"Stacie, can I talk to you?" Chloe asks as she sees Stacie walking towards the lobby.

"Sure what's up?" She says as she approaches the redhead and stops to talk.

"Erm, it's about Bree?" She said fidgeting her hands around uncomfortably knowing this wouldn't go well with Stacie.

"What do you want Chloe? If you're here to talk me into taking her back don't bother." She says looking angrily that the redhead was even bothering.

"Have you and Aubrey even tried to sort everything out yet? You know she is still in love with you right? She hates herself so much for what she did. I can tell you as her best friend that she would do literally anything to get you back. You should give her another shot Stacie. I don't get why your so against letting her prove how sorry she is to you." Chloe says confidently trying to plead her best friend's case.

"No we haven't yet, she's tried but honestly I don't wanna talk about it anymore. We are having breakfast together to talk though. I'm already totally late so not a good start. She's gonna be pissed already. I don't know if I want her back Chlo, she really hurt me. She didn't trust me enough when we were together the last time. I honestly don't see why everyone keeps trying to force me to take her back. She's the one that cheated yet I look like the bad guy here." Stacie says loudly and angrily as everyone is always telling her to give Aubrey another shot.

"Well just listen to her this time Stace, she really hates that she hurt you. It's been two years now. You can at least give her a chance to be back in your life even if just as friends. The reason everyone is telling you to give her another shot is because you were perfect for each other and it breaks our hearts not seeing you together. I won't keep you any longer Bree's gonna get really mad but please just try and let her in. At least tell her how you're feeling." Chloe says as she walks off and heads towards the swimming pool that was outside.

Stacie walked up to where Aubrey was sitting seeing she had already ordered their breakfast obviously not forgetting Stacie's appetite for food. She smiles at her and sits down facing the blonde and picks up some food and starts eating it. Aubrey holding her hand across the table as though they are a couple again. Not saying anything to each other just enjoying eating their breakfast.

"I want to tell you how I feel right now. I want you to listen to me Bree, no comments and no replying I just want to talk okay?" Stacie says stopping eating and staring into the blonde's eyes still holding her hand. Aubrey nods in response not saying anything to her as asked.

"Good. I understand that you were insecure in our relationship. You always feared that I was going to be the one to cheat. I had no intention of ever cheating on you and I mean that. I loved you so much Bree more than I let you know. I died inside the day you told me you cheated on me. I've never gotten over that, it hurts every day when I think about it." She pauses for a minute to staring at the blonde before her letting go of her hand.

Everyone keeps saying that you're sorry, that you want me back, that I should give you another shot. I just I can't do that yet Bree. I can't just heal overnight and just take you back like nothing happened. Were here to relax right? To have a great time all the Bella's together again. I plan on having a good time here. However being alone around you all the time is just something I can't handle. Please stop trying to win me over while were here. Just act the same with me as you are with all the others." She gets up from her seat after finishing speaking and starts to walk off.

"We have a Yoga session at 2 don't be late. If you see any other Bella's make sure to tell them not to be late either. It's booked in so there's no changing it and no complaining either this trip is to relax and have fun." Aubrey yells to the tall brunette as she walks away from her.

It was 2 o'clock and all the girls had arrived to do the yoga session. The girls mostly complaining that it's too much cardio to do yoga. Fat Amy protesting against it especially but Aubrey wasn't taking any of it. The instructor enters and tells them to grab a mat and that they will get started shortly. Stacie follows Beca and decides to stand near her hoping to avoid Aubrey who was standing next to Chloe.

They session comes to an end all the girls having being silenced throughout the session when anyone tried to talk. Everyone walking out of the session complaining to each other that this was Aubrey's fun not theirs.

"Bella's, I hear you all complaining but it wasn't that bad. Tomorrow you will all be excited that we have a massage day booked so you can all relax and enjoy it. We are booked in in groups of two per room. It's already been decided who's together, if you want to know who you're with you can ask if not then wait till tomorrow. Make sure to get there at 1 o'clock tomorrow. I'm going to be in my room for the rest of the day if you need me." Aubrey says this looking at Stacie once she's finished talking she walks off and heads to her room.

The girls continue to walk off and start talking about Aubrey as they go about the rest of the activities on the retreat. Stacie starts to walk off to head to her room but her arm gets grabbed stopping her from moving.

"What the hell Chloe. Let go." She says as she sees it's the redhead who has grabbed her arm tightly.

"What did you say to her? I'm getting annoyed with you Stace, it's like you're not even trying to sort it out. I have one question for you, you don't have to tell me your answer just tell yourself the truth. Do you still love Aubrey?" she asks this letting it sink into to Stacie's mind and lets go of her arm and walks off.

Hours had passed and Stacie had been alone in her room thinking about what Chloe had said to her. A knock on her door snaps her out of her thoughts making her jump off her bed quickly.

"Come in" she yells through the door as she stands up composing herself.

"Hey Stace, are you alright?" Beca asks as she walks into the taller brunette's room.

"Hey Becs, I'm good I've just got stuff on my mind. Aubrey's driving me crazy. I don't know what to do right now." She says sitting down on her bed followed by the smaller brunette. The two sit there cuddling each other on the bed. Neither of them saying anything for a while.

"Do you want to be with her again Stace? Forget what she did to you for a minute. Honestly do you still want to be with her? If she hadn't done that would you still be with her?" Beca says turning to face Stacie to look in her eyes to talk to her.

"No, Yes, Maybe I don't know Becs I'm so confused right now. I still have feelings for her. I just don't know if they are from that I was with her for so long before. If they are old feelings that have just reappeared because I'm near her again. If they new feelings I have for her. I don't know what to do Becs." She says falling onto her bed in utter confusion.

"Well sleep on it Stace, see how you feel in the morning. If you want to be with her then be with her if you don't then you don't. You are the only one that can decide that Stace. I'm here for you no matter what you want to do, Jessica too." She gets up off the bed and starts towards the door of Stacie's room.

"Can you stay with me tonight Becs?" The taller brunette says not moving from her position on the bed.

"Sure" she says as she heads back onto the bed and just lays there with Stacie.


	4. Chapter 4

A knock on the door woke the two women up who were cuddled up into each other in the bed. After a couple ignored knocks the door opens and someone walks in, neither girl bothering to move assuming it was the maid that goes into the rooms every morning to clean the toilets and other various areas in their rooms.

"What the fuck" was yelled at them causing the two to be startle and look up to see who was standing there. "I knew it. I always knew you two had a thing for each other." The woman starts walking away from where she was pissed off and angry at what she saw. Leaving the room with the door wide open. Not even bothering to say why she came in in the first place.

"What did she mean by 'I knew you two always had a thing for each other'?" Beca says fairly confused at what she heard come out of Aubrey's mouth.

"It's just Bree you know what she's like. The other day I kinda told her I stayed at your place and she assumed that meant we were a couple. She's just pissed off as I keep turning her down." Stacie says getting out of the bed only wearing underwear and walking round the room not bothering to cover herself up not realising Aubrey even left the door wide open.

"So did you decide what you're going to do about Aubrey?" Beca says pulling the covers over herself to cover her body up.

"I think so but I still need time to fully decide what I wanna do." She goes over to the door seeing that it was opened. Chloe who was passing by the room looks in seeing both women in Stacie's room. As Stacie goes to shut the door Chloe barges in pushing the door and walking in.

"Oh I see why you didn't want Aubrey back. The whole I've never moved on, I'm heartbroken gag is bullshit. You've been with Beca the whole time. I should so have known this or seen it coming." Chloe says angrily and in spite at the two women for lying to her.

"No were not it's not" Stacie says hesitantly but getting cut off by Chloe half way through speaking.

"This is too good to be true, I helped plan this trip to make sure you and Aubrey got back together. I missed staring at you two when you were all loved up and being a cute couple. I literally had everything set and by today you were supposed to have wanted her back. I honestly cannot believe you are with Beca, of all people you chose Beca. I'm not dealing with this you two can clean up your own mess; as soon as Aubrey hears about this she's going to be a right mess. I only came here to see if you wanted to go swimming with me Stace, I never expected this." She says upset, heartbroken at what she saw. She walks out not wanting to witness another second of them two together.

"Oh great today is going to be filled with gossip and bullshit. I shouldn't have asked you to stay last night." Stacie says grabbing clothes and getting herself dressed.

"Stace don't worry just talk to Aubrey and Chloe and they will stop being paranoid. Nothing happened we just slept; we do this all the time it doesn't ever mean anything. You needed me last night Stace what kind of friend would I be if I just left you?" Beca says grabbing her clothes from the pile next to the bed and getting dressed.

"I know but it looks wrong right? They are literally going crazy thinking we are a couple all of a sudden. Today will be fun your stuck with Chloe for the massage's and I'm stuck with Aubrey. Talk about having a relaxing time. Get ready I need breakfast I'm starving." Stacie says not looking forward to the day ahead of her.

Both girls get ready in Stacie's on suit and then head off to go get breakfast. As they get there they see all the other Bella's sitting around talking to each other crowding round Aubrey. Jessica spots Beca and Stacie and walks over to them.

"I know you aren't together, I spent too much time with you both. But can you please tell me what the hell happened last night? Aubrey came out crying and then Chloe came out crying so what the hell did you two do to upset both of them so much." Jessica said talking loud enough for only those two to hear her.

"Nothing Jess, I was lonely and sad and needed a friend Beca came to check on me and I just didn't want her to leave. Aubrey came into my room earlier this morning and saw us in bed together all we were doing was sleeping. The Chloe came in making acquisitions as though we had done something and not even letting us explain." Stacie says pissed off that yet again she is being made into the bad guy.

"Well they all seem to think you two are a couple and that's the reason you don't wanna get back with Aubrey. I'm doing my best to stand up for you guys but you're not making a convincing case. You both get time alone with each of them in a couple hours sort it out, this is ruining the retreat for all of us." Jess says this and walks back over to where the Bella's all were.

A few hours had passed and Stacie gave up eating and just went back to her room. It was now time for everyone to have their massages which she wasn't going to miss but really didn't want to be in a room alone with Aubrey right now. She approached the room where she was showed and waited until her masseuse came to get her. Aubrey approached her which surprised her that she hadn't arrived early; she could see tears staining Aubrey's face showing she hadn't stopped crying all day.

"I'm sorry Bree, But" Stacie got cut off by the door next to her opening.

"Ladies come on in we are ready for you now." The Masseuse said as he let the women come into the room.

The two got ready and lay down on the tables that were there, doing as instructed by the masseuses. Neither of them looking nor speaking to each other. Both of them trying to relax as they get massaged.

"I'm sorry if what you saw looked like it was more than it was Bree." Stacie says turning her head slightly to look over ay Aubrey.

"You lied to me Stace, I thought I had a shot at winning you back but you had already moved on with Beca. I shouldn't have bothered trying." She says tears falling down her face again.

Stacie moves stopping the masseuse and taking a cover to cover her naked body; she goes and sits on the ground next to Aubrey's table so she is close to her.

"There is nothing going on with me and Beca, I didn't lie to you. I haven't ever lied to you Bree. Beca is my best friend she was there with me last night as I was confused, sad and lonely. That is it, nothing more than that." She moves her hand to Aubrey's face and wipes away a tear off her cheek.

"It seemed like more Stace, I'm sorry but I don't believe you I think you took your time to give pay back for what I did to you but you ended up breaking Chloe's heart along with it. This trip was for me to win you over and Chloe to win Beca over, you ruined everything." Aubrey says snapping in anger to Stacie who was now crying too at hearing what Aubrey was saying to her.

Stacie gets up off the ground and grabs her clothes off the hooks they were put on and leaves quickly to get to her room. The whole time crying knowing that she had no chance at ever getting Aubrey back, just as she had convinced herself she wanted to.

She arrives back at her room angry, sad and lonely she sits on her bed just thinking what the best thing to do would be. She decides to write a letter to the girls not planning on them seeing it but thinking that's the only way to explain everything she is feeling and everything that had happened.

Once she finished writing the letter she grabs everything from her room that she had used and packs it all away in her bags. She knew staying at the retreat wouldn't be a good idea anymore as Aubrey said she 'ruined everything'. She knew all the girls were still getting massaged so knew now would be the best time to leave. She picked up her stuff and went down to the entrance.

"What can I do for you Miss Conrad?" The clerk said as he saw her approaching.

"Here is my room key. Erm could you maybe call a cab for me or something I'm done here its best I leave." She says placing her room key on the desk.

"Yes sure Miss Conrad I will do that right away for you." He picks up the phone and rings for a cab to come and pick her up. "It will be here shortly. May I ask why it is you are leaving so suddenly you still have 3 days left here?"

"It's personal and a long story. Basically I'm not wanted here anymore so the best thing for me to do is leave and let them all have a great stay. The retreat is gorgeous though and I will come again." She sees the cab pulling up to the entrance way and goes to walk towards it. "Thank you Daniel" she says noticing the name on his tag and walks off out to the cab.

Hours had passed by and all the Bella's were wondering where Stacie was she hadn't showed up for dinner. It was now late at night and they were all getting ready to go drinking and dancing at a nearby party they had found and were invited to.

"When was the last time anyone saw Stace?" Ashley asks being the first to mention what everyone was thinking.

"I've not seen her since this morning. Aubrey should have seen her when they had the massages though right?" Jessica says responding in confusion to Ashley.

"Right she should have. Aubrey? When did you last see Stacie?" Ashley yells to Aubrey who was standing further away with Chloe and Amy.

"She left the room when we were getting massages I was really mean too her as I was angry at her, but I've not seen her since." She says walking towards the other girls.

"Well someone needs to check her room; she can't stay in there all night alone. She hates being the last invited to a party and what have we all done? Left her to be the last one invited to a party. Okay that's it I'm going to go drag her sorry ass out that room." Jessica storms off after saying this and goes towards where Stacie's room is, when she tries to open it she gets nothing. She decides to knock on the door hoping she will hear it and get so annoyed she will answer. After 5 minutes and getting nothing she goes back to the other girls to tell them.

"Nothing, she's got the door locked and she not answering, we either leave her out making her pissed or we get a key from the main desk and barge into her room." Jessica says knowing there weren't any other options right now.

"I have a key to all your rooms I'll go and check on her I'm the reasons she's upset right now anyway." Aubrey goes and walks off towards Stacie's room grabbing the right room key from her pocket. As she approaches the room she tries knocking a couple times first but getting nothing. She puts her key into the door and opens it. She walks in and sees nothing is left in the room; Stacie had gone along with all her luggage. She notices a piece of paper on the bed and walks over to it and sees her name is written on the front of it. She just sits there on the bed holding it not wanting to know what Stacie had written on it. Tears forming down her face knowing she is the reason Stacie had gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Aubrey was sitting there on Stacie's bed 10 minutes had since past and she had yet to open the letter in front of her. She was blaming herself knowing every chance she once had of getting Stacie back had gone now. She was too harsh on her, she didn't care anymore that she had sex with Beca for payback to her cheating. She just simply wanted to have Stacie back in her life, to love her again. This letter wasn't something she wanted at all.

She sat there over thinking everything that had happened, everything from the last two years. The bad break up, the loss of Stacie in her life, the first time she saw her gorgeous face again, spending the night with her the first night of the retreat. And then the way she treated her after being rejected by her and seeing her with Beca. She knew it was now or never that she had to read the letter that was left for her, maybe get some closure and some answers. She opened it slowly shaking and crying the whole time still not ready to know what it said.

_ Aubrey,_

_ I love you. I never stopped loving you and I never will stop loving you. I always saw my whole life with you, I saw us getting married and having children together. If I could go back and change our past I would, but I can't. I understand now why you cheated; you were terrified of your feelings of how you felt about me. You weren't sure what you wanted and you didn't know what I wanted, you became weak. I don't blame you and I'm not angry about it anymore I forgive you._

_You need to know that the last two years we weren't together were torture for me. I was so angry at you and heartbroken. I cannot tell you that I got over you as I never did. I haven't been in a relationship or even close to it with anyone. I simply went back to the old me, the version of me that came before you. I hunted for someone anyone to have sex with to fill the empty hole in my heart. The hole that you filled Aubrey, you completed me, made me feel how I always wanted to feel. I love and thank you so much for that. I never thought I would have found someone as amazing as you to do that for me._

_Please believe me when I tell you that nothing and I mean nothing happened between Beca and I. She is my best friend. Chloe had forced me to think and decide what I wanted to do about you and I was so confused and upset, Beca just came to make sure I was okay. I begged her to stay with me for the night. We literally just talked and fell asleep that's it. It hurts me thinking you hate me for being with Beca._

_I had decided what I wanted to do; I knew where my heart was. All the mixed feelings I had were sorted. But now I am ignoring them, I am letting you go Aubrey. I am finally going to let myself finish going through pain and get over you. You are now free to find someone else, someone who can love, cherish and care for you in a way that i can't. You deserve to be happy Aubrey, but I'm not the right person to do this. Please know that I will always carry you in my heart as my first true love and maybe my only true love. I just cannot do this anymore I cannot keep torturing myself into thinking we can make it work. I cannot keep giving you false hope that we will be like we used to be. This is my goodbye forever._

_Please tell the girls that I am so sorry for ruining the retreat for them. That was never my intention. I just came here to have fun and relax like you all did. I hope the girls will forgive me for everything I have caused and also for leaving. I just couldn't possibly have stayed knowing I wasn't wanted there anymore. Please don't try and get in touch with me I will not answer. I need some time alone to heal._

_I hope that you all have a great time on the retreat I want all of you to have the best three days you possibly can. I know that Chloe and Aubrey made this incredible and have more exciting things planned. Amy no complaining if it is anything cardio related you _that Bree's gonna work your ass harder if you complain. I hope to see all you girls again, I love our Bella reunions.

Oh Beca, I told you Chloe had a toner for you. Maybe you should consider taking a chance on her she might surprise you. You and I are too similar we don't let people in easily. Then we wait to long when we are ready for them. That's how we lose the people that matter the most to us. Don't do that to yourself, you should be happy and in love and I think Chloe is perfect for you. Open your heart to her it will be good for you.

_ I love you all so much,_

_ Stacie_

_Aubrey please find a way to move on from me. I love you so much, but you deserve someone better than me._

Aubrey sat there crying her eyes out not able to move from the spot she was in on the bed. She couldn't process everything Stacie was saying. She didn't want to move on from Stacie but it was obvious Stacie was moving on from her. Her heart hasn't ever hurt this much in her life, the rejection, the loss, the knowing she never has a chance again.

The Bella's all walk into the room wanting to go to the party not knowing what was taking Aubrey so long to get Stacie. The second Chloe sees Aubrey she runs over to the bed wraps her arms round her bringing her into a tight embrace. Aubrey's crying getting heavier now her best friend was there comforting her. She sits down on the bed next to her and takes the letter from her hands. She holds it out wanting one of the others to take it and read it, in which Jessica does right the way. She stands there with shock and heartache on her face.

"Guys Stacie's gone, she's not coming back. She said not to try calling her either." She hands the note round each girl taking the time to read the whole thing, each one feeling sad and heartbroken.

"We should give her time, it can't have been easy her coming here after not seeing Bree for two years. Still having lots of pain in her heart from the way she was treated and now being accused of something she didn't do. I'm sorry but Stacie should be alone right now she needs to heal." Jessica says to the other girls once they all read the letter just wanting to get her point across that Stacie did the right thing and just has to be left alone.

Aubrey stands up wipes the tears from her face, taking in a deep breath "okay let's go to the party Bella's we don't want to seem rude and not show" making every girls face drop none expecting her to pick herself up so quickly.

All the Bella's drink and dance forgetting what they had read on the letter. Or more like drinking and dancing the night away to forget the pain from reading that letter. Aubrey was getting cosy to a guy at the party flirting and teasing him. Beca who was trying to enjoy herself but struggling wanting so badly for her best friend to be there sees what Aubrey's doing and snaps disliking the whole thing.

"How can you just do this? How can you fucking do this Aubrey?" Beca says telling in front of Aubrey and the guy she was flirting with.

"She ended it Beca there's nothing left for me to do. She said move on, so here I am moving on." Aubrey says sounding hurt in her tone.

"You shouldn't give up. You should be fighting for her. Did she not mean anything to you? Did you not read that fucking letter? She loves you still Aubrey so get out of your fucking ass and do something to change her mind now before it's too late." Beca says giving up so angry she knew she would hit Aubrey if she didn't move right away so she walked off leaving the party.

Aubrey sits there with the guys hand on her leg trying to let everything Beca said plus what Stacie wrote sink into her drunken mind. She stands up but automatically gets pulled back down to the guys lap. He starts kissing her, the two of them both being present in the kiss. Aubrey not even pulling away from it. The two stop for air as they do this she stands up and pulls his hand leading him out of the party.

As she leads the guy from the party to where she was staying she passes Beca, who looks completely pissed off with her. Neither of them say anything but both look at each other, Beca giving Aubrey a look that says don't you fucking dare do this. And Aubrey giving Beca a look that says I'm sorry but I'm hurting right now. She takes the guy into her room shutting the door behind her.

The next morning Aubrey is woken to multiple loud knocks on her door causing her head to continuously pound. She gradually gets out of bed grunting at being woken up. "What do you want?" She yells in a really groggy tone not wanting to see or talk to anyone right now.

"Let us in Bree we just wanna talk to you, make sure you are okay." Chloe says in a really calming and sweet tone.

"Fine just give me a minute." She says grabbing the nearest clothes she could find and then walking over to the door unlocking it. Chloe, Beca and Jessica all walk into Aubrey's room as soon as the door is opened ready to start talking to her.

"Umm I see that the guy you brought here last night already left." Beca says in a really snide tone.

"He didn't stay I kicked him out not long after I brought him here. We didn't do anything more than make out." Aubrey says taking a seat on the side if her bed facing her three friends.

"You need to decide right here, right now. Do you want Stacie back yes or no?" Beca says assertively to Aubrey, standing right in front of her now.

"Yes, I'll do anything to get her back. But she doesn't want me. She's moved on as I should be doing." She says moving her face to her legs not wanting her pain to show to the others.

"Here is my key to her apartment. Take it. We have the whole thing planned out and you will receive the information as you go to the desk. So hurry up get your drunken ass ready and go win your girls heart all over again." Jessica says placing her key to Stacie's apartment on Aubrey's bed.

"If you love her Bree like I know you do, you will win her back. She loves you and she said she saw her future with you. You have to take this last risk and go and get her now before it's too late. We are all just a phone call away. Well the desk is anyway and they can find us whenever they need us. Please go I don't want you to be unhappy any more. Two years without her and she's the only thing ever on your mind. Now is your time to get her to have her in your life forever." Chloe says rubbing Aubrey's back in a calming circle the whole time she says this.

Aubrey got ready shortly after doing everything the girls told her to do. She was nowhere near ready or prepared to do what they were telling her she needed to do. However this would be her final chance at having Stacie back in her life once and for all. She grabbed her stuff and went to leave as she approached the lobby she saw the girls all standing there waiting.

"Why aren't any of you in the session I signed up for? I had the whole thing planned. Chloe are you sure you have everything sorted here? I can stay if you need me. This was our trip after all." She says worry riding throughout her tone.

"Bree it's fine we just all wanted to say goodbye. I have everything under control so stop worrying just focus on what you're gonna say to Stace when you see her." Chloe almost bouncing as she says this to her so excited already knowing the plan that was ahead of her.

"Right I have no idea what you even planned yet. Let alone any idea what I have to say to her. What if it goes wrong then what Chlo? This is my last ever chance I can't lose her for good, I just can't." Her whole body shaking with simply just the thought of losing her forever.

"Everything will be fine Bree, just tell her how you really feel. She loves you and you love her it's as simple as that. But in more detail of course." Chloe says bringing Aubrey I to a tight hug calming her down.

Aubrey walks over to the front desk as soon as the clerk sees her he hands her an envelope that says 'Plan to win Stacie's heart' in Chloe's hand writing she knows that anywhere. She was always given hand written letters from Chloe when they children so there was no doubting this.

"The rules they gave me say you are not allowed to open this until you have been in the car for 30 minutes" the clerk says ensuring she doesn't open it up just yet.

"Oh okay thank you very much. Have a great day" she says sounding sad and confused, but being polite.

She walks over to the girls and gives each one a hug goodbye knowing this would be the end of the reunion trip for all Bella's. She was a little disappointed it had to end so soon as she really needed this vacation away from work. But knew Stacie right now was far more important. Once she said her goodbyes she got into the cab that Chloe told her was waiting for her. She sat there holding the envelope with her fate resting inside; she was tempted to open it right away but just couldn't bring herself to do it. She would wait until it had been 30 minutes.


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: This is the penultimate chapter so will have one more to come in a few days. I am considering an Epilogue but as its stands right now the next chapter is the end of the story. I just want to say thank you to everyone that has followed this story and has clicked like or reviewed it, i love and appreciate all of your support so much._**

"What if this doesn't work? You know Stacie is ready to move on? I know she still loves her that is obvious she says it in the letter but what if she still says no to Aubrey?" Jessica says to Chloe and Beca starting to worry that this plan might not work.

"Jess seriously? Look I can't see why Stace would say no she loves Aubrey and said she wanted a future with her. If Aubrey actually says the right thing to her this time she should say yes to her and then they will finally be back together." Beca says frustrated that Jessica was even bringing this up.

"Yeah look we planned the whole thing out she gets to her apartment, she actually says her true feelings confessing everything Stacie had always wanted to hear from her and she will be swooned back into her embrace and then the most perfect couple in the world can be together. There is no reason it won't work the plan is flawless." Chloe says being proud of the plan she had made.

"I'm still sceptical though, Stacie wanted to move on and she wanted Aubrey to move on. To me that says she has no chance at winning her back. What is gonna happen though? As soon as she gets turned down Beca and I are gonna have to go back to be with Stace and you are gonna have to be with Bree and we have to fix broken hearts that took 2 fucking years to fix in the first place. I'm sorry but I kinda am starting to be against this whole plan guys. I think it was a mistake." Jessica says really distraught just the thought of how wrong this will go.

"Jess stop you're being too negative it's not right. You're always the happy bubbly positive one what happened? Can't you just be happy for them that there is a chance the can be back together. Think about how good they were when they were together. Nobody had gotten Stacie to be that happy ever but Aubrey did they were perfect and will be perfect again just wait and see." Chloe says not liking that Jessica is ruining her happiness and excitement over getting the two back together.

"Ummm I don't know though Chlo, I'm just not sure how Stacie is gonna take this. She wanted space. Maybe Aubrey should have waited till after the retreat was over to do this. Look Beca and I know Stace better than you and this isn't something she's gonna like. We're over stepping, we are forcing Aubrey on her making Aubrey say how she feels. Aubrey didn't do this out of her own accord. I'm sorry I'm being negative I'm just thinking how Stacie will feel and it's not fair we are doing this to her." Jessica says giving up her fight knowing nothing is gonna change now as the plan was set and Aubrey had gone.

"Just forget it guys. You've done it now and Aubrey has my key so it's too late. I'm gonna go swimming you coming?" She says automatically changing the subject.

"No but Ashley's there so you won't be alone." Beca says as Jessica walks off to go swimming. Leaving Chloe and Beca alone together.

-x-x-x-x-

Stacie woke up at home feeling really sad about the day before her. She had hoped nobody had found the letter she had left but expected by now they would have. Her heart was hurting so much that letter contained all her true feelings for Aubrey the feelings she had been struggling to confess. The feelings from 2 years ago and the feelings she had now. Aubrey needed to be free that's how she felt now, she needed to know that she could find someone to make her happy and stop hanging onto her.

She gets out of bed and walks round her apartment no idea what to do for the day. Her two best friends were away at the Bella's retreat so she couldn't call either of them. She just stands in her living room waiting for any idea to come to mind, she needed something to take her mind off Aubrey. She picks up her phone from the counter and dials it waiting for an answer.

"Lisa, you free? Wanna hang out with me for the day?" She says as she hears it being picked up at the other end.

"Sure, wait weren't you away with your old collage friends? What you doing back?" She says thinking back to what Stacie said to her at work the other day.

"Yeah I left, I couldn't be there anymore. So let's go get some food, do some shopping then maybe later we can go out clubbing or something?" She says trying to think of something they could do for the day.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll be round to pick you up at like 10:30 okay?" She asks knowing Stacie takes ages to get ready.

"Okay see you later then Lisa." She says hanging up the phone on her. She looked to see what the time currently was and saw she had just over 30 minutes to get ready.

She got herself showered, dressed, make-up done and was ready before it was 10:30. She knew that whenever Lisa got there she would let herself in; she was just as bad as Stacie when it came to time keeping though so wasn't expecting her to be on time. She didn't want to do anything massive while she waited so she picked up a magazine that was on her table and decide to look at it, not really reading it as her mind was still elsewhere. The second she heard the key in the lock she jumped up off the sofa and slowly walked towards the door but the person that had entered wasn't who she expected at all.

"Aubrey, what the hell? How did you? What are you? Why are you?" She was in so much shock she couldn't finish a single question. Seeing Aubrey there in front of her wasn't anything she had planned for today.

"It's my turn to talk Stace, you need to listen. No commenting and no interrupting me just listen to everything I have to say to you. Okay?" Aubrey says to her making her way further into Stacie's apartment. She receives a nod from Stacie who walks back to sit down on her sofa.

"Good." She takes in a deep breath not prepared to let this all out, not ready to explain to Stacie how much she yearns for her. Having no actual clue what was going to come out but just wanted to go for it and confess.

"The day I asked you out I took a risk, I knew how you were and that you didn't like commitment or being in relationships. I felt more from you than who you showed you were to everyone else. From the first second we saw each other there was something that drew us into each other. There was a reason we had been brought closer to each other. We were always supposed to end up together." She grabs Stacie hand in hers wanting her to feel everything she is saying to her.

"We were together for 5 years Stace, they were the best 5 years of my life. I hadn't ever felt so happy or complete and I know you feel the same way. I know each day goes by and you think or me and think what it would have been like if we never broke up. Every second I spend with you in my life made everything better and right and good. You are everything to me Stace you always have been and you always will be. There's not a single day that goes by that I don't think about waking up with you beside me again, or our mornings in our coffee shop where we would spend hours not saying anything much but loving each second we had in each other's company. Those times when we were both stressed or upset from work and we would relax each other making the whole thing go away instantly as though there hadn't been a thing wrong at all. The nights when we just sat together on the sofa curled up in a ball cuddled in each other's arms feeling safe, happy and relaxed as though nothing else in the world existed just you and me." She stopped to take another deep breath in, she could see she was getting somewhere as Stacie had slight tears down her cheeks remembering all the same things Aubrey was.

"You said in your letter you saw a future, marriage and children. I saw that too, I wanted and I still want that with you, I want to be with you forever I don't want to lose you for good. I don't want to move on from you Stace, there is no one else out there for me. You are the one, the only one that I ever want to love and cherish until the day I die. I am not going anywhere. We are made for each other Stace and you know that. You're hurting I get that but don't push me away now, we just found each other again. I know the retreat wasn't easy. I know deep down or maybe not even deep down seeing how much you are crying right now that you agree with me, you agree that we are meant to be together. You know how important and special our time together was. You know you won't ever be able to move on from me no matter how hard you try and that's because your heart is always going to have me in it. I will always be a part of you, Stacie Conrad will you please take me back? Can we please fight harder together this time and build our future together? We need each other we are perfect for each other."

Aubrey sits there staring into Stacie eyes getting no response from the brunette at all. The two just stare at each other both with masses of tears running down their faces but neither knowing now what to say or what to do.

"I...I...can't do this Aubrey. I'm...I'm sorry. I can't just take you back like this I need time. I need to heal before I can even think about being with anyone let alone being with you again. I love you, I do but I can't just jump into this right now. I'm sorry." She says letting go of Aubrey's hand and walking away from her.

Stacie moved towards the door of her apartment she grabbed her bag and went to leave. "I'm so sorry Bree, but I said in the letter we need to move on. If we are meant to be then maybe somewhere in the future we will find our way back to each other. But right now we're not; right now we need space and time to heal." She left the apartment leaving Aubrey there alone hurt, sad and confused.

Aubrey couldn't understand why Stacie was so adamant on them being apart for longer, 2 years already felt like too much to Aubrey and she couldn't imagine any longer without her. She had no ideas left. Stacie explained their feelings in the letter and Aubrey had tried her best to explain more of hers but nothing was working. She needs her best friend right now she needed to let her know her plan still didn't work. She needed her to hear her pain and sadness.

"Hello can I speak to Chloe Beale please?" She says as the clerk at the retreat picked up the phone.

"Just one minute we will just find her current location and connect you to her." After a few minutes silence the phone connects up again.

"Hello Chloe Beale speaking" she says not knowing who had called her.

"Chlo, it didn't work. We rushed the whole thing. She still said no. I poured my heart out to her and she still said no." Aubrey says through heavy tears and heartbreak.

"What even after you proposed to her she still said no?" Chloe said confused as her plan should have worked.

"No I didn't propose to her it didn't feel right to do that yet. We've not been together for two years I can't just propose to her like that." Her tears falling harder now she is talking to Chloe.

"Well come back here to the retreat and I can make you feel better. I'm sure she will change her mind okay? Please just come back to the retreat we have 2 days left here you might as well finish them right?" Chloe says knowing the only way she can make her friend better is to be with her.

The two talked for a little while longer and arranged for Aubrey to come back. They eventually hung up the phone and Aubrey headed off back to the retreat locking up Stacie's apartment behind her.

-x-x-x-x-

"What happened Stace?" Lisa asks seeing Stacie walking down to her car looking sad and hurt with tears staining all down her face.

"Nothing it's fine shall we go get food I'm starving." She says wiping the leftover tears off her face.

"You don't look fine. What happened to make you leave the retreat?" She says as the two drive off to find somewhere to eat.

"Nothing honestly it was nothing I'm…I'm fine." Lisa takes that as a sign to leave her alone and not bother asking anymore. The two carry on the drive in silence not speaking a word to each other.

They finally find somewhere to eat and both order their food right the way still sitting in silence with each other. Once the food got placed in front of them and Stacie had started eating she finally decided she needed to talk to Lisa, she was her only close friend near her right now and she couldn't keep it to herself any longer.

"Aubrey and I kind of fought at the retreat and we finally told each other how we felt about each other since we broke up. Then I left I wrote a fucking letter to her and the rest of the girls it was so cowardly of me to do that. But I did it and she read it and came to my apartment this morning to ask me to go back out with her. I...I haven't and I didn't and don't have a clue what to do or what to say. I'm still trying to get over her and then she goes and does this to me. I just need space I don't need her giving me more stress right now." She says taking time to breathe and eat more of her food that was in front of her.

"Wow, that hot blonde really drives you crazy. You sound like you still really love her. I can tell she really loves you too especially if she left her vacation just for you. Just relax and enjoy being single for a while. If she truly loves you she will be waiting until you are ready to take her back. So you don't need to rush your feelings yet. Just heal wait and you will know when you're ready to take her back. That letter you wrote must have been highly romantic for her if she came after you." Lisa says hoping her words might have helped her to know she doesn't have to be pushed back right away.

"But what if I never want her back and she waits for me forever? I don't want to that to her she deserves to be happy. Not waiting for someone that may never come back to her. Ugh that letter was lame I don't know why I did that, it was not romantic at all." Stacie says becoming stressed over the whole situation that was around her.

"This is just the thing, you are leaving the door open for by say if. She is thinking she still stands a chance no matter how tiny that chance is. So she won't move on until that door is either fully closed and you are done with her for good or you open it completely and are back with her forever. You need to just take a small amount of time to yourself and then when you are ready you can decide."

The two went back to silence Stacie not knowing what to say or what to do. She just needed more time to think about everything that was going on. The two finished eating and went off to a shopping mall not too far away and both wanting to have some good retail therapy. Both talking to each other again but avoiding the subject of Aubrey completely. The two just gossiping and catching up.

-x-x-x-x-

"Wait what happened?" Beca asks confused about what Chloe had just told her

"She said no" Chloe says bluntly to her as though it was obvious enough.

"I thought the plan was flawless. What happened?" She says still confused what had gone wrong.

"Aubrey didn't stick to the whole plan that we made. Stacie just stuck to saying what she said in the letter and said no. It's not that hard to comprehend Beca." Chloe says not getting what Beca couldn't understand about this.

"Okay but that means Jess was right. She said it wouldn't work. Why did you take an hour to tell me about this? I should be on the phone with my best friend making sure she is okay." Beca says starting to panic a little thinking about how Stacie is coping right now.

"I waited as Aubrey is coming back, she's the one that got rejected don't forget that. I didn't want you to leave so fast to go to Stacie again. You need to be here for Aubrey too. Anyway what will I do if you've gone and left me?" Chloe says taking Beca's hand in hers so she was sure she was paying attention.

"I wasn't planning on leaving you." Beca says almost seductively to Chloe "I still need to call Stace though" she says walking over to the desk pulling Chloe with her who was holding her hand still.

"Hi can I err use the phone to make a call?" She says awkwardly to the clerk at the desk. He nods and the turns the phone round to her so she can use it. She dials in the number and waits for Stacie to pick up.

"Hello this is Stacie Conrad speaking" she says answering her phone to a number she didn't recognise.

"Hey Stace it's Beca. How are you? Chloe told me what happened with you and Aubrey. How are you holding up with it all?" Beca says not having been prepared for what she was going to say but just blurting out whatever came to her mind.

"I'm better than I thought I'd be Becs. I was a mess earlier, she just came and told me everything she felt and it confused me again. I don't know why she keeps doing this to me. I was just hoping to finally get over her and she does this to me. I don't get why she did it and I'm pissed that she didn't read the letter properly I asked her for space and told her to let me go. But I'm coping better than I expected though, I can't wait till you and Jess are back it's strange not venting to you guys. I vented to Lisa instead though she not anything like you though Becs. I could really do with you here tonight but please stay at the retreat and have fun I will talk when you're back. Then you can stay with me and make me feel better again. I'm going to let you go you shouldn't even be calling me you should be with Chloe having fun. I love you Beca." Stacie hangs up quickly not wanting Beca to say anything more to her.

Beca stands there confused not knowing what just happened. She puts the phone back down but stays in a haze of confusion. Stacie needed her but didn't want her to go and Aubrey had pissed her off again. Beca felt powerless not being able to just leave to be with her best friend. She knew though that Stacie would only get mad at her if she left Chloe. Chloe pulls away from Beca running to the door as she sees Aubrey coming back in to the retreat. She grabs Aubrey and pulls her in her arms cuddling and comforting her while all her tears and sadness fall down her face. Every ounce of pain was shown on Aubrey's face at the final rejection from Stacie. The comfort of her best friend being the only thing to keep her sane right now. The only thing to stop her collapsing right there on the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: This is the end, i hope that you will all like what you have read. It is sad for me to end this one but i am so happy to have shared this story with you all. I just want to say Thank you to each one of you that have taken the time to read this, follow the story all the way through and even review it. You are all incredible and mean so much to me. Enjoy the final chapter of 'Sometimes You Have To Try Again'**_

"It's been three months Beca stop bringing it up please. I get that it's awkward with you being with Chloe now but seriously stop. I'm sick of you constantly asking me about Aubrey." Stacie says pissed off and throwing herself on to Beca's sofa.

"Yeah and three months is ages Stace, look I get it trust me I get it but seriously why don't you want to be back with her? You still always think about her so it makes no sense to me at all." Beca says sitting next to her on the sofa fed up of going over this again.

"I do think you're pushing her Becs, we agreed to let her do it on her own and you are kinda pushing her into it. Just be patient and tell Chloe to stop making you ask, if she wants to talk to Stacie she is capable of doing it on her own she doesn't need to talk through you." Jessica says annoyed at Beca for being too pushy with Stacie.

"Geez thanks Jess great way to have my back in this. Why are you all so fucking desperate for me to be back with Aubrey? I'm happy being single right now, why is it that I'm not able to live my own life without you pulling me in the direction you want me in. I'm getting sick of this shit now." Stacie says standing up from the sofa showing she wants to leave Beca's.

"Stace we are just trying to help. It's so obvious how much you love her still. You say you got over her and you're feelings have gone but they've not and you are too stubborn to go get her back. You won't even have to do anything to get her back she's still waiting and hoping for you to come to your senses. And you've not even gone and had sex with anyone else either so you're obviously still want to be with Bree. Like when was the last time you even got laid? Look you said to me in that letter that we wait too long for the people we love and then when we are ready we have lost them, you told me to open my heart and be happy. I did that and now it's your turn take your own advice Stace don't lose Aubrey forever you know one day you will regret it if you do. Please just consider the possibility of having her back." Beca says stopping Stacie in her tracks.

Stacie stands there letting Beca's words sink in for a few minutes. She continues her walk out still though not wanting girl's night anymore as she knew she was going to be the target all night. She felt like she was alone with this whole thing, nobody not even her best friends took her side. As if it wasn't hard enough for her trying to heal through the pain and loss of Aubrey her friends were either hanging out with her or talking about Stacie being back with her. She was sick of it all now, it was her decision to be single and not be with Aubrey, but it just wasn't good enough for everyone else.

"Okay maybe I overstepped it a little bit. But she will get over it she always does. I'm just literally trying to make her happy. I don't want her wasting her whole life being depressed as she lost her perfect woman. She helped me when I didn't even think I needed help so I'm doing the same for her." Beca says after Stacie slams her front door shut as she left in anger.

-x-x-x-x-

"Hey Lisa, wow we're packed already. It's only 10am how did we get this many clients?" Stacie asks looking round the salon seeing that the waiting area was packed with clients waiting to be seen.

"Yeah I don't even know they kinda all just came in like 20 minutes ago. We are going through them all as quick as we can though. There's a red head waiting for you though been here since it opened, Annie almost convinced her to go to her but nope she wants you." She looks round and sees Annie in the waiting area still talking to the red head. "You better go grab her Annie's gonna take her from you if you're not fast."

"Wow okay, yeah I better get her before Annie does her usual trick of stealing my clients. I'll catch up with you later. I need to talk to you about something anyway" Stacie says as she walks off to the waiting room.

"I'll take it from here Annie; you can go get someone else that's waiting." Stacie says only looking at Annie not seeing who her client was. She takes the notes that Annie was holding with the details written on it for her client.

"Shit" she says as she reads the name that was written on it. She walks over to her client reluctantly not wanting to do this right now.

"Chloe, seriously you can go anywhere to get your nails done. Why here?" She says looking Chloe in the eyes who was standing up in front of her.

"Yeah well I wanted to talk to you so I came here." She says smiling at her not realising the look she was getting from Stacie in return.

"Come through with me then."

The two go through and Stacie points to a seat for Chloe to take. Stacie quickly rushes to the back staff room to put her things down. She stands there taking a deep breathe, she already knew the lecture she was going to get from the redhead. Her boss sees her standing there and gives her a look to say hurry up. She goes back out, nerves actually hitting her body just the thought of what this conversation would entail. Not feeling prepared for any of this.

"I'm going to guess you have another reason to come here other than to get your nails done right?" Stacie says sitting down In front of Chloe and glancing down at her papers to see what Chloe wanted doing.

"Yeah but we will get to that." Chloe places one of her hands on the table so Stacie can get started. "So how have you been? I haven't seen you since the retreat; you're always refusing to hang out with me and Beca."

"I've been okay, it's gets easier each day that goes by really. I have no interest in hanging out with you guys, I'd only be in the way." She says this looking down working on Chloe's nails.

"Beca misses you you know; you've ignored her for 2 weeks. She was only trying to help you. She honestly had just been listening to me too much and blurted everything I had been saying to her to you. She didn't mean to upset you and you ignoring her has hurt her. She's your best friend you shouldn't be treating her like that. I know you can't be happy doing that to Beca. So you better go round there tonight and apologise to her." She states all this as a fact making sure Stacie knew she didn't have a choice in this she had to do it.

"I just needed some time on my own she didn't get that. And she hasn't exactly made much of an effort to get in contact with me so she can't miss me that much. Yeah she shouldn't have overstepped and said what she did but Jessica was no better either. I have plans tonight so I'll go see her another day. Why do I have to be the one to apologise to her? She was the one butting into my life trying to force me to do something I wasn't ready for. I miss her and it's not fun being away from her but all she ever does is talk about Bree." She looks up at Chloe staring into her eyes. Pain coming out of them showing to Chloe she was hurting still. She still felt like nobody was taking her serious nobody was listening to her side of this story. Always trying to prove they were right not her. She was beginning to hate being round the people she loved the most just because of that.

"Well just don't ignore her too much longer; you need to work it out again. You need each other you can't ruin a friendship that good over her helping give you relationship advice. And might I add was correct in her doing so. You need to be back with Aubrey and you know it." Chloe says finally getting to reason she was there.

"I knew that was coming." Stacie's says rolling her eyes at Chloe finally bringing Aubrey up.

Stacie continues working on Chloe's nails neither continuing the conversation they were having. Chloe could see there was no point right that minute to talk about Aubrey. She was still planning on bringing it up though. Stacie was almost done now both Chloe's nails being pretty much completed.

"I have a plan you know." Stacie says not saying anything further than that.

"What plan? Wait do you mean to get Aubrey back?" Chloe says bouncing and smiling with excitement.

"Geez calm down, I didn't say what my plan was or what it's for. And I'm not telling you either. But I may need your help with it." She says finishing the last bit of Chloe's nails.

"Sure just let me know what you need, I'll do anything to help you." Chloe says looking at her now finished nails admiring Stacie's work.

-x-x-x-x-

Aubrey got home from work that night having had a stressful day on top of the day already being a bad day. It was her anniversary from when she first asked Stacie out. She had still been with no luck at getting her back and she was still too sad and heartbroken knowing nothing in her life will get her back. Today being one of the harder days as it was supposed to be a special day but istead it wasn't.

As she approached her front door she saw an envelope taped to it that had her name on it. She picked it up and opened it finding a card inside she pulled it out reading the writing that was on it.

_I'm really sorry for everything_

Aubrey looks at it confused not understanding who it's from or what it meant. She went inside her apartment just staring at the card. As she went to put her bag down she saw another card there. She hesitantly picks it up and reads what was on that one.

_You deserved better than how I treated you_

"What is going on?" She said to herself confused about what these meant. She was hoping to get a better explanation that what she had so far. She decided to continue walking round her house assuming there would be more. She found three more around her living room.

_I shouldn't have thrown you away like I did_

_I should have fought harder for you for us_

_I shouldn't have been so stubborn_

Aubrey was starting to piece them together now and was desperate to find more, still assuming that there were more around. She walked into her kitchen as that was the next area in her apartment in which was joint to her living room. She found only two more placed there.

_You gave me everything and turned it down as though it meant nothing_

_I let my pain and anger win over my heart_

"Okay this is getting weird" Aubrey says still talking to herself but feeling the need to as she was so confused. The next place she thought to look was her bedroom as that was the next place to walk into.

_My heart should have been what I listened to_

_You gave me yours and I pushed it away like it was nothing_

_I miss lying here with you beside me in my arms_

_I miss seeing the most beautiful woman in the world every day_

_I should have cherished you, I should have cherished every second with you but instead I said I was done and ended it_

Aubrey found these all round her bedroom more of the answers unfolding as she found them. She could tell now these were from Stacie, how she got in her apartment she didn't know but the smile on Aubrey's face was growing bigger with each one. Seeing that these were Stacie's apology and her feeling.

She walks into her bathroom not sure if there would be any there or not. But to her surprise there was there were three placed on the mirror along with three pictures of her and Stacie.

_We were happy_

_We were in love_

_We were perfect_

She picked up one of the photos of them together as she picked it up she could feel something placed on the back of it. She turned the picture round to see what it was. Finding another card stuck to it.

_Look closely and you will find where I am. You will find more cards on your way._

Aubrey picked up everything she had collected and decided to go back to the living room she placed everything down on the table In front of her. She looked closely at the pictures and at the cards, turning each card over to see if she can find any ideas as to where Stacie was.

She turns all the cards round and notices each one had a letter on the bottom of each one. She lays them down and sees what Stacie had written on it.

_ I LOVE YOU AUBREY  
_

She looks down at the three pictures she found on the mirror. She noticed exactly where Stacie was going to be. All three were taken in the same place a place that held personal meaning just to them. She got up and left her apartment going back to her car.

She had tears down her face remembering each card Stacie had written for her. The memories from those photos being brought to mind, not a day went by that Aubrey didn't think about their past. All the times they spent together. Thinking about the love that they shared. In her heart it didn't feel like they had been apart her love for Stacie hadn't never ended or changed. They many have been apart for 2 years but to Aubrey deep in her heart she knew they hadn't changed.

She pulled up her car a few blocks from where she figured Stacie was going to be. She sat there taking in deep breaths, taking time to wipe her tears away. As she sits there she notices some one approach her car. She opens her door to get out as soon as she does this they hand her another card.

_We love each other, we always have, we always will_

After she read that she saw another few people approaching her all with cards in their hands each one by one giving them to her. She read each one as she was handed them. Wanting to desperately know what Stacie meant by doing all of this.

_Our hearts never stopped beating for each other_

_You fought so hard for me_

_Now is my turn to fight for you_

_I should have never let you go in the first place_

_We are supposed to cherish each other forever_

She gets given one more but is pulled slightly by someone to signify to her she needs to keep on moving so she can get to the place she was supposed to be. She walks up so she is right near where she needed to be and stops to read her last card.

_Turn them all round and walk in_

Is all Aubrey reads on her next card she was given. She turns the cards round as it said for her to do and looks at them each having a different word on them. She stares at them closely reading each word one at a time.

_WILL_

_YOU_

_BE_

_MY_

_FUTURE_

_?_

She walks in seeing Stacie standing there in the cafe they used to spend all their time together when they were a couple. The one place they could spend many hours and say nothing to each other but still love every second they were there. Stacie walks up to Aubrey holding another card and hands it to her. She sees the tears on Aubrey's face and wipes them away not wanting to see them falling. Aubrey takes the card from Stacie and stands there reading it with tears pouring from her eyes. The realisation of what this was about what this meant hit her, this was Stacie not just apologising to her, but asking to have her back forever.

_I'm so sorry for pushing you away. I thought I needed time to heal but what I really needed was you. You did everything you could to get me back and I was stubborn I pushed you away as I was scared. We were together for five years; those years were the best I ever had. You were mine. You completed me in a way I never thought possible, you understood me on a different level. You changed me and made me a better person. You were my everything and you should have stayed my everything. Those two years we were separated I spent hurt by your actions and was too stupid to realise I should have been chasing after you Instead. The retreat should have been what brought us together to make us both realise life is shit without each other in it. I was too wrapped up in not wanting to be near you that I forgot how much I really did love you. It has taken me months to realise what I was supposed to be doing. I hope you will forgive me for the way I treated you, the way I pushed you away the way that I made you feel that I didn't love you. But the reality was I loved and do still love you so much it scares me and I don't know what to do about it. I have never felt this way before I have ever had this love that just takes over everything and makes you feel like this one person before you is the one. The one person you were and are destined to be with for eternity. We both saw one thing together we saw our future so this is me saying to the most perfect woman in the world will you Aubrey Posen take me back and be my future?_

Stacie stands there In front of Aubrey staring lovingly into her eyes waiting for her answer. The tears still pouring out from Aubrey's eyes but with a smile on her face. She pulls Stacie by her waist bringing her closer to her she brings their mouths together both kissing each other passionately. The kiss they and both been longing for for so long. All the love and loss, the heartbreak and the reality that they are finally together again. The one thing Aubrey had wanted most finally happening. The answer to Stacie question being answered in that one passionate kiss.

"Is that a yes?" Stacie asks as soon as they part from the kiss.

"It's a yes. It's always been a yes. You are my future Stacie Conrad."


End file.
